


Anniversary

by Mierke



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: Jake and Amy get home, and Jake has this feeling that he forgot something... Something important?





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I forgot our anniversary again, didn’t I?"

Jake hung his coat and breathed in the scent of home.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" he exclaimed, circling around to soak up the familiarity of their apartment. A gruelling case had kept him away more than he liked, and he was ready to just fall on the couch and watch TV for the next 24 hours.

Amy was surprisingly silent, and when he turned around, he found her looking at him with something akin to impatience in her eyes. She didn't seem mad, per se, but she was definitely waiting on him to do or say something.

He looked around, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. His coat was in the right place, he had taken off his shoes, he...

 _Oh my God._ Jake slapped his forehead so hard that it reverberated through his entire body.

"I forgot our anniversary again, didn’t I?" he asked, rubbing his forehead to get rid of the pain.

"Just a small one," Amy said, her eyes twinkling with amusement more than anger.

"How is it that I remember to bring you flowers on the anniversary of our first kiss, and chocolates on the day of our fake date, but I can't remember our wedding anniversary?"

"You owe Charles 50 bucks," she said, and Jake's eyebrows shot up. "He swore up and down that you'd remember your tenth wedding anniversary, so we bet on it. Actually, you owe him 100, since he was so certain he gave me the money upfront."

Jake groaned.

"Ames, I am so, so sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

She smiled and stepped closer to him.

"It's okay, Jake."

"It is?" he asked, confused, as he pulled her into a hug and mumbled apologies in her neck.

"Yes, it is," she said. "Mostly because you already made it up to me."

"I did?" he asked, more confused still. He swore sometimes living with Amy made him feel like he was always one step behind. He liked that about them; she kept him on his toes, kept him guessing, made life exciting.

"I used your credit card to book us a weekend in Hawaii. The bags are packed and ready to go. We leave in two hours."

He stepped away from the hug for the sheer joy of being able to pull her into another one.

"You are the absolute best," he said. "And I'll go to every museum you want with you, without complaining."

"I booked us tickets to the Jagger Museum. We'll be looking at volcanoes."

Jake didn't even care how smug Amy sounded, because that sounded _awesome_.

"I love you, Ames," he whispered, a little choked up.

"I love you too, Jake."


End file.
